Red Covered Notebook-About You
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Dibalik buku catatan matematika bersampul merah itu, ada hadiah untuk Yamamoto./Fic untuk merayakan ulangtahun Yamamoto-kun!/Happy Birthday Yamamoto-kun!


*mandangin jendela* hum, hujan... *entah knp merasa galau*

Genji : *getok Ameru* hoy, liat, siapa tuh disana!? *nunjuk reader*

Ameru : heh? Eh, reader-sama *sembah sujud* maaf, Ameru kesambet^^"

Genji : (bukannya dri dlu udh kesambet?) ...

Ameru : ah, spt yg Ameru katakan, utk menyambut ulangtahun _yakyuu-baka_ tercinta kita (halah) , Ameru akan mempersembahkan 2 fic! Inilah fic yg kedua! *lempar klopak bunga*

Genji : ga waras... *sigh*

Ameru : dan pair hari ini adalah 8059! Kyaa, OTP guee *loncat2 gaje*

59 : gausah dengerin dia, biarin aja...

Ameru : =3= mou, selamat membaca!

* * *

**RED COVERED NOTEBOOK-ABOUT YOU**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**FanFiction © Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**

Sore menjelang. Langit mulai menunjukkan warna kemerahannya yang nampak damai. Nyanyian burung mengantarkan kepergian mereka menuju sarangnya. SMP Namimori sudah lumayan sepi. Anak-anak banyak yang sudah pulang sendari tadi. Hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang tengah menyelesaikan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka, atau mengikuti aktifitas lainnya.

Termasuk pria bersurai hitam _spike_ ini.

Ia menyapu keringat yang turun perlahan dari pelipisnya, tersenyum senang dan lega karena kegiatan ekskul _baseball_ hari ini telah selesai. Karena mempersiapkan untuk kejuaraan nasional, latihan ditambah tiga kali lipat. Capek? Tentu. Tapi ini semua demi nama baik sekolah.

"Yamamoto-senpai, biar kami saja yang membawanya.." Suara dua orang junior membuyarkan lamunan Yamamoto Takeshi. Ia tengah membawa sekeranjang penuh bola _baseball_ yang tadi dipakai untuk berlatih. Dua junior itu menawarkan jasa.

Yamamoto menanggapinya dengan senyumannya.

Senyumannya yang biasa.

"Tidak perlu. Kalian pulang duluan saja, aku akan membawanya ke gudang." Ujar Yamamoto. Dua junior tadi saling berpandangan.

"Tapi—"

"Pulanglah. Sudah sore, kalian juga tentu lelah.." Perkataan Yamamoto memotong omongan dua juniornya itu. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan para junior, inilah sikap senior yang baik.

Keduanya berpandangan lagi, sebelum membungkuk pada Yamamoto, "Terima kasih, Yamamoto-senpai. Kami pulang dulu."

"Yah. Hati-hati."

Yamamoto melambaikan tangan pada juniornya yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya. Hening sempat menyelimutinya, sebelum ia menghela napas lalu mengangkat keranjang bola itu ke gudang olahraga.

Ia tidak memperhatikan kalau seseorang tengah melihatnya dari balik jendela.

* * *

Setelah berganti seragam sekolah, Yamamoto memasuki kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Saat menggeser pintu itu, Yamamoto agak terkejut. Ternyata ia tidak sendiri. Ada satu tas lain yang masih tertinggal, lengkap dengan alat tulis dan sebuah catatan diatas meja. Pandangan Yamamoto tertuju pada catatan yang tertutup itu.

Buku catatan yang lumayan tipis, dengan sampul berwarna merah marun. Yang membuat Yamamoto tidak bergeming adalah nama pemilik buku itu.

_Milik Hayato Gokudera_.

'_Eh, buku milik Gokudera…'_ Batin Yamamoto, maniknya sedikit membulat karenanya.

Apa tadi Gokudera ada disini? Kalau iya sedang apa dia? Ulangan susulan? Seingat Yamamoto ia tidak mengikuti ulangan susulan apapun.

Dan sekarang dimana si pemilik buku?

'_Mungkin ke toilet..'_ Batin Yamamoto lagi. Ia pandangi lagi buku bersampul merah itu.

Iseng, ia mengambil buku itu, lalu membuka isinya. Ah, hanya catatan biasa. Catatan tentang matematika. Didalamnya terdapat banyak coreh tangan Gokudera dan gambar-gambar yang menerangkan catatan itu. Tulisannya bisa terbilang rapi dan bagus, membuat Yamamoto sedikit bisa memahami isi buku itu.

Dibuka, buku itu terus dibuka. Halaman demi halaman diperlihatkan. Isinya hanya catatan matematika. Tapi entah kenapa, Yamamoto tidak ingin menutup bukunya. Ia senang melihat tulisan tangan Gokudera, yang rapi dan runtut.

Setelah membuka hampir semua halaman catatan itu, sampailah Yamamoto pada halaman akhir buku yang tipis itu. Tapi isinya bukan catatan mengenai matematika.

Itu…seperti sebuah pesan—atau curahan isi hati Gokudera.

Dan manik Yamamoto membulat melihat isi curhatan Gokudera itu.

_Kemanapun aku pergi, pasti ada orang itu. Si bodoh rambut hitam. Si bodoh maniak _baseball_. Si maniak yang nilai sekolahnya tidak pernah bagus. Sejak pertama memasuki sekolah ini, aku sudah sebal kalau berurusan dengan orang itu. Selalu saja membuatku kesal. Apalagi kedekatannya dengan _Juudaime_, semakin membuat sebal. Aku 'kan, orang terdekatnya _Juudaime_!_

Yamamoto terkekeh sedikit membaca 'kecemburuan' Gokudera dalam catatan itu. Manik Yamamoto kembali menelaah tulisan itu.

_Aku selalu heran dengan isi otak orang itu. Isinya hanya _baseball _saja! Dan selalu saja menanggapi orang bicara dengan tawa bodohnya, dengan senyum bodohnya. Muak aku melihatnya! Itu saja yang selalu ia tunjukkan._

_Tidak bisakah ia sedikit serius?_

Yamamoto tertegun membacanya. Apa Gokudera memintanya untuk menjadi sedikit serius?

_Ia selalu saja dikelilingi banyak orang. Ia selalu disukai banyak orang. Berbeda denganku, yang hanya bisa dekat dengan segelintir orang. Kami sangat berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi._

_Tidak bisakah…tidak bisakah kau memalingkan dirimu kearahku, hey, Yamamoto?_

Tertegun lagi. Apa ini? selama ini Gokudera menulis ini? Yamamoto semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

_Aku tahu aku ini sudah gila. Aku…aku gila oleh senyumannya, aku gila..oleh tawa renyahnya itu. Senyum tulusnya…yang jarang aku temui pada orang lain. Dalam keadaan apapun, kau selalu menunjukkan senyum itu padaku. Ah, selalu membuat tenang._

_Ketika _Juudaime_ mengatakan padaku, kalau tanggal 24 April nanti ulang tahunmu, aku sempat bingung. Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu? Gaah, tidak biasanya aku peduli pada orang lain. Biasanya persetan dengan ulang tahun orang lain.._

_Tapi entah kenapa…aku ingin memberimu hadiah, hey, _yakyuu-baka_…_

Apa? Gokudera ingin memberinya hadiah? Pikiran Yamamoto mulai terbayang-bayang. Ia juga baru ingat, hari ini adalah tanggal 24 April..

Sial, kok dia bisa lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri?

_Jadi…kupikir hanya ini saja yang bisa kuberikan untukmu.._

_Kau tahu, Yamamoto.._

_Sudah lama aku mengenalmu, melewati detik-detik dalam hidupku denganmu dan _Juudaime_, dan akhirnya…_

_Dengan ini aku mengakui.._

_Aku mencintaimu, Yamamoto Takeshi. Aku, Gokudera Hayato yang dikatakan kasar dan arogan, luluh oleh senyummu._

_Luluh oleh tawa tulusmu. Luluh oleh kalimat penyemangatmu. Dimanapun, kapanpun, kau selalu ada kalau aku ada masalah._

_Aku…sangat mencintaimu._

_Kuharap dihari ulang tahunmu ini kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari semuanya._

_Dari temanmu,_

_Hayato Gokudera._

Terdiam dan malu, itu yang dirasakan Yamamoto. Gokudera…selama ini menyukainya?

"Akhirnya..perasaanku terbalaskan.." Ucap Yamamoto seraya tersenyum lembut dan menutup catatan itu.

Tunggu? Apa Yamamoto juga mengatakan ia juga menyukai pria blasteran Jepang-Italia itu?

Ah, jawabannya iya.

Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, hingga sekarang.

"Yama..moto..?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Yamamoto. Yamamoto menoleh, dan mendapati orang yang sendari tadi ia cari-cari dan harapkan.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto tersenyum lembut kearah orang itu. Orang itu kaget lalu memalingkan kepalanya.

"Se—sedang apa kau disini? Bukanya kau harusnya sudah pulang?" Tanya Gokudera, masih memalingkan kepalanya. Yamamoto terkekeh.

"Oh, harusnya aku sudah pulang. Tapi aku baru ingat hari ini aku ulang tahun, jadi.." Yamamoto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gokudera menengadah.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, yaa.." Ujar Yamamoto mengalihkan topik. Ia tersenyum jahil.

Gokudera kaget. Semburat kemerahannya semakin menjadi.

"A—apa maksudmu?!" Tanyanya gelagapan. Senyum Yamamoto makin melebar.

"Ini lho~" Ujar si surai hitam sambil melambaikan buku catatan Gokudera. Awalnya Gokudera diam, tidak mengerti. Namun kemudian, Gokudera tersadar dan menganga lebar.

"APA?! KAU MEMBACANYA?!" Teriak Gokudera kaget. Kini warna merah menghiasi seluruh pipi Gokudera.

Manis, menurut Yamamoto.

"Hehe, kata-kata yang manis.." Ujar Yamamoto lagi, kali ini dengan senyum tulus terpatri diwajah tampannya. Gokudera segera memalingkan wajahnya, malu.

Tak lama, Yamamoto maju, menghapus jarak diantaranya dan Gokudera. Ketika sudah sampai didepan si surai perak, ia mengangkat dagu Gokudera yang sendari tadi tertunduk. Ia bisa melihat warna merah masih menghiasi pipi putih mulus Gokudera. Lalu Yamamoto menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Gokudera dengan lembut. Lembut, tanpa ambisi.

Awalnya Gokudera terkejut, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai menikmati ciuman itu. Cukup lama, lalu Yamamoto melepas pautannya itu. Wajah Gokudera makin menjadi merahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk kadonya Gokudera, _aishiteru yo_.." Bisik Yamamoto lalu menepuk rambut Gokudera lembut.

Gokudera tertunduk lagi, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah. Lalu kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Yamamoto, menghirup aroma tubuh Yamamoto.

"_Buon compleanno_, Yamamoto, _ti amo_.." Ujar Gokudera lembut. 

**_FIN_**

* * *

59 : *baca* APA INI? KENAPA AKU DIPASANGKAN DNG SIBODOH ITU?

80 : maa maa, romantis juga ficnya...

59 : ROMANTIS BAHLULU?!

Ameru : sudahlah, jng berantem, mou, terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini!

**Buon Compleanno, Yamamoto Takeshi**

**2014.4.24!**


End file.
